


Beautiful Day

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, Some Humor, Surprises, spending time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 01:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4460702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and his wife spend the day together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beautiful Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EzmEmily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EzmEmily/gifts).



> Hey guys, so finally here is its for EzmEmily, sorry it took me so long. I hope you enjoy it. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy! The original female character here is EzmEmily I hope I got your personailtly right.

We had placed our children with Pepper and Tony making our 4 year old Peter promise to behave.

"I promise mommy" he said nodding. I smiled and kissed the top of his head. "Don't you worry about them, they'll be fine with us" Pepper said smiling.

 "Yeah, now you two go have fun and the kids will enjoy themselves with uncle Tony and Auntie Pepper" Tony said.

 "Yes you two, go have fun we’ll be here" Pepper said. I smiled and hugged them both, "Thank you guys, we won't be back too late" I said to our kids.

"Go on now" Tony said. We hugged our kids and left. "So what's on the agenda?" I asked. "You'll see" Steve said smiling.

"Stevie, I've never seen this side of you all secretive and mysterious planning surprises, I love it" I said kissing his now very red cheeks.

We drove for about an hour till we reached a secluded area. "Stevie, what's this?" I asked curious.

 "Close your eyes" he said softly as we both got out of the car. I closed my eyes and let Steve lead me down the path. We walked for a while and then stopped.  "Open your eyes, my girl" Steve whispered in my ear.

 I opened my eyes and saw a picnic table set for two. "Surprise my girl" Steve said softly.

"Oh Stevie!  I love it, thank you so much" I said as we hugged and kissed before sitting down. "You're welcome my darling" He said as we both sat down to eat.

 After we finished eating, we found ourselves cuddled on the grass. "This has been a wonderful day"  I said as Steve pulled me closer.

 "It has my love" he said letting his lips graze mine before kissing me tenderly. We stayed just looking at the sunset, before heading back to Stark  Towers.

Once there we found our children fast asleep. We carried them both to the car thanking Tony and Pepper for looking out after them. Once we got home we put them in their room.

"They look so peaceful" I whispered as we left the room. "Yes they do, so cute when they sleep" Steve said softly as we entered our bedroom. I smiled invitingly and kissed him deeply.

Steve moaned softly into the kiss before we both got in bed. Steve wrapped his arms around me and I slept feeling content after this most beautiful day.  

THE END

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading :)


End file.
